The present invention relates to an titaniumi electrodeposition drum in a copper foil manufacturing machine for producing a copper foil.
Electrodeposition drums for electrolytically deposing a copper foil having a uniform and smooth surface at a constant thickness are known. Currently, in many cases, a titanium plate that is superior in corrosion-resistance against electrolyte liquid is attached on a surface of an inner drum and a copper foil having a uniform and smooth surface and a constant thickness is formed on an outer circumferential surface of titanium plate.
In general, the titanium plate is attached on an outer circumferential portion of the inner drum, which is formed of soft steel or stainless steel, and an electric application is effected through the outer circumferential portion.